Yet It was That Exact Solidity
by oceanole
Summary: Little words pass between them, but it is enough to make them understand each other. Based on Kohei-sensei's official art on Twitter. TodoMomo


I've just recently fallen in love with TodoMomo. But I just couldn't resist the urge to get this out of my system at 1 AM even though I've got morning classes tomorrow, dammit!

My first Boku no Hero Akademia fanfiction ever. Please don't mind if there's any OOC-ness.

''

 **Yet It was That Exact Solidity**

''

"Oh!" Yaoyorozu Momo exclaimed while running the road ahead.

Seeing the sudden antic from the dark-haired girl who was beside him, Todoroki Shouto fastens his walking just a little as not to be apparent, only to get a fat cat meow its _huge_ belly at Momo's shoes. She looks down at the cat, not knowing what to do. Or what it is trying to accomplish by laying flat on its back in the middle of the road.

"What is it?" Shouto asks, all the while watching the cute feline wiggles its tail in amusement.

Tilting her head, the 15-year-old girl wonders, "It's dangerous for it to lay here… Can we take it to the side-road instead, Todoroki-san?"

"Sure," he says, stretching out his hands to lift the cat. But the little animal won't budge from her spot and just meow weakly towards Shouto's hands. "…"

"Hmm, why wouldn't it move?" The girl wonders, eyebrows high for the cat's response. "Seems like it's pregnant… Does it think of us as danger?"

The boy shakes his head firmly. "No, if that was the case, then it would have hissed as a defense mechanism." He tries to pick up the cat again as it keeps avoiding his hands and seems like it is about to sue him with his rude gesture towards it. "Maybe it is bored."

"It is bored?" Momo repeats in disbelief. Is it even possible for a cat to feel _bored_ at all? The world sure is a surprising place. She watches as Shouto stands up and walks around with head down, eyes scanning the area. She keeps the question to herself as she waits for the result of his searching and comes back with a small branch in his left hand, tearing off dried up leaves from it. "Ohh." The dark-haired girl coos, despite not getting what he was into in the slightest. How is a stick going to help them move a pregnant cat into safety?

Shouto crouches to a squat, and, with the small branch he has found, he shakes it around in front of the cat's eyes, tempting it to catch it. " _Ohh_ ," Momo coos in a more convinced tone, still looking down to the scene that is occurring. The cat succumbs to the stick's attractiveness and flails its paws around to catch it. The Yaoyorozu girl notices the cat wiggling its tail even livelier than before. "Hmmm," she mumbles. _Perhaps Todoroki-san was right. He's as reliable as always._

But he's been playing with the cat for far too long.

Shouto, being as reliable hero as he is, doesn't fail to notice this. "Do you want to play with it, too, Yaoyorozu?"

 _Yes_. "Ah, no, no. It's okay, Todoroki-san. We can move her to safety when her boredom has decreased, it'll be willing to move then." _But it is more fun to see_ you _playing with it._

Shouto looks back at the cat. "I see." And the couple fall into comfortable silence as the 15-year-old boy continues to lead the cat's paws around with the small branch. Slowly, almost stealthily, he brings the stick towards Momo's legs, as though commanding the cat with _go play with her, too, cat._

It complies and willingly puts its soft, soft paws to the shiny shoes of the Yaoyorozu girl. This action almost makes her jump in surprise. Good thing she holds back and simple melts away with the cuteness the cat is emitting right now. _My God!_ she screams inwardly. "A creature this cute mustn't be legal…" she mumbles between her urges to bear-hug the fat feline that keeps patting Momo's shoes as if _she_ was the cat.

Shouto's thin smile goes unnoticed by the hypnotized Momo.

 _Yeah, a creature this cute mustn't be legal._

''

I don't even know. I might be reading too much into it, but it was the end of me when I see where Todoroki's pointing the branch at. _Momo's shoes_.

They're so cute. I'm really shipping this!^^

So, any thought?

09/14/2017 ~NollyLvn


End file.
